The present invention pertains to spa tubs and the like, more particularly, the present invention pertains to spas having a pressurized shower head attachment.
Spas are known by many names including hot tubs, Jacuzzis, whirlpools, etc. Generally speaking a spa is a tub for bathing and relaxing. A typical spa includes a water heater, pump assembly, conduit system and water jets that are powered by the water pump. The water jets typically direct warm water into the spa to massage a spa user, to circulate water, and to generate bubbles.
An oft-voiced drawback of spas is maintenance. A spa owner must periodically drain the spa, add chemicals to the water, and clean the spa. Public spas, and public swimming pools, typically require a bather to shower before entering the water. Showering before bathing in a spa reduces the amount of dirt and oils carried into the spa by the bather. This reduces the maintenance burden on the spa cleaner.
Privately owned spas such as those in a homeowner""s back yard, however, are not typically equipped with a shower in proximity to the spa. Spas located in condominium and apartment complexes may, or may not, include a nearby shower. Many homeowners, condominium residents and apartment tenants are hesitant to take a shower, dry off, walk through the home, or apartment complex, and then jump into the spa. Accordingly, what is desired is a way to bathe spa users, which is convenient and does not require a long trek to the spa. What is also desired is a low maintenance spa.
A spa and shower combination includes a tub with a pump assembly with nozzles for delivering water into the tub. The invention also includes a shower assembly including a frame, a showerhead, coupling, and a conduit for delivering water to the showerhead. The frame supports the showerhead.
The frame supports the shower head external to the tub to allow spa users to conveniently shower outside of the spa prior to using the spa. The shower drains external to the tub to keep the spa water clean. This configuration makes showering convenient and thereby minimizes spa maintenance.
The coupling feeds water from the pump assembly through the shower conduit and the showerhead. According to one aspect of the invention the tub has an exterior and the coupling removeably attaches to the exterior of the tub. The coupling, in accordance to another aspect of the invention removeably connects directly with a nozzle within the tub. The pump assembly includes a pump and pipes that deliver water to the nozzles, which are integrated into the interior of the tub. It can be appreciated that should a more permanent attachment of the shower assembly be desired, the coupling can be integrated into the pump assembly and be affixed under the tub on the pump.
Preferably the tub mounts on a deck. The frame for the showerhead, according to one aspect of the invention, is free standing to be moveable on the deck to a convenient location such as a location where shower water will properly drain and not enter the tub. According to another aspect of the invention, the tub mounts on a deck, adjacent a wall. The frame mounts on the wall for long lasting durability. According to another aspect of the invention, the frame mounts directly to the exterior of the tub and directs the showerhead away from the tub. Preferably, the frame includes a telescoping extension for adjustably positioning the showerhead.